It started with dinner
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: Well like it says on the tin. Spashley of course
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story oooooo yes. So this will hopefully get going I've got a few ideas floating around in my head so yeah. O and just so you know I'm British so sorry if I get the school system wrong. Someone tell me if I have and I can change it. Please review and Enjoy

O my God. This is**the **worst journey I have ever had in my life. Here I am squashed in the back of this tiny car surrounded by boxes, whilst Clay and Dad get to sit in the front with the air con on.

Well at least I suppose it's better because Mum and Glen aren't here. Then it would be twice as bad.

You see we are making the long journey from Ohio to L.A. Mum and Glen moved down three months ago for Mum's work. Whilst Me, Clay and Dad stayed until school was over, so Clay didn't miss graduation and I didn't have to finish my junior year at a new school.

Dad had been soo much more relaxed after Mum and Glen left and seemed a lot calmer and focused. He's a youth councillor and Mum's a doctor. They both love their jobs so at least they're not grumpy after they get home after a day at work.

Glen and Clay, the annoying brothers, one more annoying than the other. Glen is an ass. He graduated last year and he's spent a year off doing absolutely nothing. But now he's about to start college in L.A. The annoying thing about Glen is that he thinks he's hot – he's not – but he still seems to get all the girls. Like his latest, Kyla (more about her later).

Now Clay on the other hand is the best brother I could ask for. He's smart, relaxed, sensitive and adopted. Yeah, that means there's still no hope for Glen, but o well. Clay has just graduated and is starting college in the fall. He's training to be a doctor. Like Mum. Rather him than me.

And then there's me. Spencer Gabrielle Carlin. I'm your average sort of senior. Just about managing to control my life, whilst keeping up good grades, and looking after 

my now no-existent social life. But I suppose it has to do really. I have a family that loves me and a bunch of great friends as well, but of course they are all in Ohio, but I'm sure I'll make some new ones in La La Land.

New town, new house, new room, and this room is nowhere near the same as my old one. It's bigger, I suppose that's a plus. But it still doesn't have the same flare.

I set to work on my room. I covered the walls in my posters, made my bed with my bright pink and purple sheets and set out putting my CDs and books on my shelves. After about and hour and a quarter my room was starting to take shape, it was nowhere near as good as my old one but it was feeling a little more homely.

I had just laid down on my bed to relax when I heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and a more flustered looking Glen barged in to my room.

"Umm...excuse me!! So now we live in L.A knocking goes completely out the window does it?"

"Spence we haven't got time for your witty comments right now."

"Why? what's happening?"

"Mum has invited Kyla and her family over for dinner tonight."

WHAT!! Are you joking Glen? Clay, Dad and I only got here two days ago. Has Mum gone crazy?"

"Yes, I know and Heck yes, are the short answers. They'll be here in two and a half hours ok and please be ready, because I really like Kyla and this is important for me."He turned around to leave before I stopped him.

"Wait a sec Glen. Who's coming then? Kyla and...?"

"Kyla and her half sister Ashley."

"What? Wait no parents?"

"No their dad's dead and Kyla's mum lives in Baltimore so it is just Kyla and Ashley. I've never met Ashley. All I know is that she is the same age as Kyla, so a senior and she is a musician. So yeah they'll be here soon."

"Yeah Glen you already told me that. I'll be ready."

"Thanks." And out he ran, slamming mine and his doors behind him.

Well dinner with the Wood/Davies sisters. This should be interesting.

A/N: Should I carry on. Review. Hoped you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Enjoy

It's 7:30 and here we are, all five Carlin's sitting, in silence, waiting for our guests to arrive. For the past half an hour, Glen has been running around like a headless chicken, making sure everything is perfect for when Kyla arrives.

Now I've never actually met Kyla, but Glen has managed to fill me in on a few things through emails and phone calls. Her name is Kyla (obviously), she goes to King High (my new school) and is just starting her senior year (ditto). She's been performing since the age of five and belongs to the drama club. They met at a club called 'Gray's' and have been dating a month and a half. I had asked Glen what she looked like, but all I got was "she's smokin' hot", o yeah very useful.

So anyway, just as I finished my Kyla recap there was a ring from the door bell and Glen jumped out of his chair and answered the door so quickly, I didn't even notice.

The next thing I know Glen is walking back in to the room with two girls in pursuit.

"Mum, Dad, Clay, Spence. This is Kyla. Kyla this is my family."

"Hey" she replied shyly

"And this is Ashley. Kyla's sister."

We had all been focused on Kyla but now my eyes are glued to the girl standing next to her.

Her chocolate brown eyes, curly hair and her whole persona seemed to envelope me and I couldn't help but stare. I didn't even know why I was staring really. I mean, yeah she was gorgeous and stunning but so are loads of girls today. I just felt the need to watch her every move. And I didn't even bother me.

Then I was pulled out of my daydream

"Spence, hello Spencer?"

"Huh? What?"

"Spence aren't you gonna say hello then? Rather than just sitting there staring in to space." Mom said making me zone back in to the room around me.

"O sorry yeah. Hi Kyla, Ashley."

As I said this I saw Ashley chuckle slightly before she shook my hand. "Yeah hey."

Great first impression Spence.

So now here we are all sitting round the dinner table enjoy the lovely dinner my dad made. We are finally talking normally. It started off really awkwardly talking about school and stuff which Kyla was happy with but when it came to Ashley. That's when it got awkward. I got the impression that she'd much rather be playing music than at school which I thought was cool. My parents didn't.

So now my parents have gone on to talk to Kyla about her life and Ashley , Clay and I are sitting there looking bored out of our minds.

So after dessert was finished, me and Clay decided to leave. He was going out to the library (boring). So it was just me and Ashley left.

"Hey Ashley? Do you wanna go and hang out in my room or something? We can watch a movie, listen to music..."

"Yeah anything to getaway from this constant talking."

"Ok come on then" I held out my hand which she gladly accepted. When I felt her hand in mine I buzz went through my body making my spine tingle. I was just standing there staring at our hands when I felt a movement next to me.

"Come on then. You really need to work on that whole staring and zoning out thing." She chuckled and I led her up to my room.

Once in my room she sat down on my bed and I closed the door behind us. I was standing in the middle of my carpet obviously staring at her again because...

"I guess you like what you see then." I blushed slightly as she said this and then it dawned on me. Was she flirting?

"..."

"Ha. Your face priceless. Well aren't you gonna join me or just stand there like a lemon"

I walked over to my bed and sat down as she moved over slightly. We were sitting pretty close now and the silence was kind of awkward

"So what do you wanna do then? Movie?"

"Can we just talk?"

"I thought you were bored of talking? Isn't that why we left?"

"Yeah I know but I wanna know more about Spencer. All those parent questions really don't work for me. I don't really comply with most parents ideas of a good friend for their children."

"I don't see why not. I mean you're funny, talented..."

"Ok, ok enough about me and my talent. What's Spencer Carlin about then?"

"O, I dunno. Not much really. I used to play basketball at my old school in Ohio and I love music, but have no musical talent whatsoever."

"Cool. So you have a boy at home?"

"Nah. I mean I've had a few shorter relationships but nothing that's lasted more than a few months. How bout you? You must have a queue of guys waiting to be with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well your gorgeous for a start."

"Thanks. But no, guys really aren't my thing."

Huh what does she mean by that. Maybe she's just focused to much on her music or something. I obviously looked confused because Ashley spoke up

"Spence, I mean I play for the other team. I'm gay."

O my God Ashley Davies is gay. How is that possible she's the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life.

"Hey, Spence, is that problem?"

"No, no way. Totally cool. Just surprised that's all."

Then there was a call from downstairs

"_Hey Ashley, Kyla's going to you better come down."_

"Ok well tonight was nice. Well this bit anyway. I'll see you at school right? I'll introduce to my friends and I'll show you around."

"Yeah sounds cool. See ya Ash."

"Yeah see ya Spence."

And then she was gone. And I was stuck with thoughts of her all night. I don't even know why I was feeling like this really I've never thought about other girls like this. It's weird but slightly nice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys I've been busy with school and I've neglected this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Spencer's POV

Now normally I would hate going to school on the first day, especially because it was my senior year at a new school, but today was different. Today I was going to get to see Ashley again and she was going to show me around. And unlike what I thought, I was going to have at least one friend on my first day.

Now it's 6:30 and I have been awake for the last hour. But now I am routing through my closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear on my first day. I decided on a pair of tightish fitting jeans and a top with a band name written on it. It was just casual enough for school but also perfect to try and impress a certain girl called Ashley.

Wait...what am I saying? Why do I want to impress Ashley? I know why, coz she's cool and I want her as my friend. Yeah that's it. ( S ).

I went downstairs to get some breakfast. No one else was here. Mum and Dad had already left for work and Glen and Clay didn't start college until next week so of course they wouldn't be up yet. It's a good job I met Ashley otherwise I'd be walking to school on my first day.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. I smile spread across my face and I rushed to the door.

As I opened it I was greeted with a killer smile and perhaps the hottest outfit ever. I think I was staring again.

"Hey, Spence, I thought we had worked this thing out. You know the whole staring blankly in to space thing. Or are you just staring coz you like what you see?"

I smiled at her and walked past "Something like that."

As I reached the sidewalk she caught up with me and pulled her car keys out of pocket.

"This is your car?"

"Yeah, that's what you get from being Raiffe Davies daughter."

"You're Ra..."

"Yeah, yeah, but can we please just drop it coz I really can't be bothered to go in to it."

"Yeah, ok, shall we just head off."

We climbed in to the car and pulled away on our way to school.

The drive was pretty normal we talked about family – apart from Ashley's dad of course – and how we spent the rest of our summer.

When we finally got in to school it was only the second time I had been here. There were already loads of people walking around the campus. There were so many of them. It was completely different from my school in Ohio.

Ashley took me over to the quad and towards some of her friends. I already recognised one of them as Kyla and she gave me a wave.

There was a dark haired guy to her right. He was obviously a jock, toned muscles shaped his body and he was hot.

Then to his right there was a girl. She was also dark haired and absolutely stunning. She was wearing a short skirt with converses and a top with what seemed to be a personalised symbol on it.

"Hey guys." Ash was greeted with a few "Hi's" and a hug from the dark haired girl.

"Guys, this is Spencer. It's her first day and I said I'd introduce her to you guys. Dunno why, but I did" she chuckled slightly

"Heya Spence I'm Aiden" The guy stuck his hand out for me to shake. He seemed nice enough "This is my girlfriend..."

"And my best friend" Ashley interrupted "Charlie."

The girl stood up and I went to put my hand out but instead I found myself rapped in her arms in a tight hug. "Hey"

We started talking and then the bell rang. Ash was going to take me to the office to get my new timetable. Just as we were about to leave Charlie stopped Ashley and said "Ash, she's cool. Good choice."

Whilst we walked to the office I had a big smile spread across my face.

I got my timetable and the principle asked if Ashley would take me to my fist lesson which of course she did.

All the way to first period I was nervous my palms became sweaty and I began to shake slightly. I was always nervous when starting new things so as we reached the door to my classroom I was so nervous I started to feel sick.

"O my god, I feel so sick."

"You're really that nervous"

"Yeah I'm crap at this whole new place thing."

"Well don't be. You're great and everyone'll love you just look at what my mates thought about you. I really have to go though. I have music first so don't wanna miss too much."

"Yeah sorry Ash." I went to open the door and took a deep breath. "Here it goes"

I was about to open the door when Ash pulled me back round to face her. She pulled me in to a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. A pulse travelled through my body and I pulled but feeling a lot less nervous.

"Good luck. Come find us a lunch. We'll be at the same table."

"Ok" I entered the room and it all went quiet.

I can't wait until lunch.

_**A/N: So there you go. It's kinda short but there will be more to come. Hopefully sooner this time as well. Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Heya guys, thanks for the reviews they help me carry on with the story. So here it goes. Chapter 4**_

The day went so slowly after the morning at the quad, partly because I hadn't seen Ashley since. Well anyway it's only 10 minutes until the bell will go and I can go and have lunch. Finally, I'm starving. The lesson I'm in is History. I know I chose to do it but to be perfectly honest I don't really care what did or didn't happen a hundred years ago, I'd much rather focus on now. And that's only after one lesson

I looked around the class and there is a massive variety of people at this school. I'm used to groups and stuff like that but not so many. I mean in this room alone I'd say the majority of people were part of a different group to the person next to them, and they had probably never said more than two words to then either. I'm glad that I met Ashley because then I am sort of automatically put in to a group, and that group seems pretty cool to me.

Just then the bell rang. So I packed up my things from my desk and attempted to make my way down the corridor to the quad. I failed miserably and was knocked to the floor by a group of loud cheerleaders. I was careful not to be trodden on because some of the girls in this school wear killer heels.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder as I looked up and saw Charlie standing above me.

"Come on little one, you'll get squished down there."

She helped me to my feet and I slung my bag n to my shoulder.

"What were you doing down there?"

"The cheerleaders knocked me over and I couldn't get up. The corridor was to busy"

"Yeah that happened to me on my first day as well. You'll get used to it and learn to just walk down the hall as if you own the place. Then you don't get knocked over."

We were both laughing as we reached the quad and met the others.

"Why are you to laughing then?" Aiden said

"Well I found Spencer on the floor in the corridor and then we just started talking."

"O are you ok Spence?" Ashley said looking worried

"Yeah Ash I'm fine just the stupid cheerleaders, being, well, you know, stupid." She giggled slightly.

I looked around the table looking for a chair to sit down but there wasn't. Then I broadened my search for one in the rest of the quad. Not even one chair to be seen. It was busy.

Ashley noticed as well, and to my surprise she tapped her lap asking for me to sit down.

"You sure? I'm not that light"

"Yeah of course. I don't believe that for one moment and even if you are I've had Aiden sit on me before so it's ok." She said with a smirk and Aiden had a shocked expression on his face.

I sat myself down and Ashley automatically rapped her arms around my waist, holding me in place.

We started talking abut our day, Me, Ash, Charlie and Aiden. Aiden was talking a lot about sport and to be honest I wasn't surprised. Him and Charlie were cuddled together Aiden's arm rapped around her waist.

The cheerleaders walked back across the quad and yelled over at our table.

"Hey Ash, one not enough for you eh?"

"Shut up Madison just coz you know you'll have any of me."

"In your dreams."

"More like nightmares"

They stopped their slagging match and we all turned back in towards the table.

"What was that all about? And what does she mean by "one not enough"?" I asked

"Oh well it's just Madison and I think she thought we were together since we are sitting like this."

"O. What about the other bit?"

"O, well she was referring to me" Charlie butted in

"Huh?"

"Well me and Ashley dated for a bit last year and nobody believes that we actually broke up."

"But...you...and...Aiden...What?"

"I'm Bi Spence, do I really have to spell it out?"

"Um sorry, I didn't realise, I just, well, assumed."

"Don't worry about it."

Ashley started talking again "Well **I** was just surprised that she chose him..." pointing at Aiden "Over me. I mean I'm so much hotter."

"I agree." Wait a sec did I just say that out loud

"What did you just say?" Obviously I did

"Umm...I said I agree." I might as well tell the truth

"You think I'm hot?" She said turning me slightly on her lap

"Well you are I suppose in a way." I blushed

"Hmm, well. You have good taste there Spence."

Just then the bell rang – thank god – and we had to head off to our next classes.

"Spence what's your next class?" Ash and Charlie asked in unison

"Umm Art."

"Cool us to. Follow me."

Ash and I were following Charlie out of the quad and to the art rooms.

The next hour was fun we talked about loads of stuff. Most of it being absolute rubbish.

Our assignment was to do a portrait of the person next to us. Luckily I was sitting next to Ashley so it gave me an excuse to just look at her for at least the first 30 minutes of the lesson.

My portrait came out quite well really. I was happy. I had spent loads of time trying to make her eyes perfect. They twinkled just like they did in real life.

The final bell rang and me and Ash were walking out to the car park, Charlie had gone to find Aiden. Ash was giving me a lift home and hopefully would be for the rest of the year (fingers crossed).

We were just about to climb in to the car when Ash asked me a question

"So Spence, you wanna come and hang out with me and the others tonight. You can come back to mine now if you do?"

"Yeah sounds good."

_**A/N: There you go. Hope you like it. I'm not sure myself. But review and let me know. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the characters I make up. If I did own SoN it would be shown in England and I probably wouldn't be writing these. =]**_

Ashley's house was amazing. It was absolutely huge, so many rooms that I could probably get lost in here and no one would find me for like a week.

We we're up in Ash's room just relaxing. The others were coming over about six, and right now it was five.

We had just been chatting for the last half an hour about absolutely nothing. But the conversation was slowly dying out.

"So, Spence, anyone catch your eye at school today?" She sent me a cheeky wink so I thought I'd humour her.

"What other that you, you mean." She laughed "That was such a cringing moment."

"Nah Spence it was cute. Even if it was a little surprising coming from you."

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically

"O yeah, do you wanna borrow anything for tonight. Make yourself look like you haven't been at school all day."

"Yeah go on then. You choose something for me. I'm rubbish at the whole L.A look thing."

Ashley disappeared in to her closet. I heard her rustling about a bit and a couple of items seemed to fly through the air across the doorway.

She appeared a few minutes later holding two outfits. One for her, and one for me.

"Right, Spencey, you're gonna look hot." She handed me my outfit – a blue halter neck and black miniskirt. – "Now strip Carlin and put that on."

We both got changed and I couldn't stop myself from stealing glances at Ash whilst she changed. It's official, Ashley Davies is smoking hot.

Once I had changed I realised that Ashley had chosen, perhaps, **the** most revealing outfit I had ever worn.

"Ash?"

"Hmm."

"Is there any particular reason these clothes you chose for me are lacking in fabric?"

"Firstly, 'Lacking in fabric' were did that come from? And secondly, although you may not think it Spence, you're hot and you should show off a body like yours."

I blushed as she said this.

We just sat around until the others got here.

*****

It's six fifteen. The others are just arriving. Charlie and Aiden are walking through the door, whilst Ashley greeted them.

Well I was supposed to be doing the same but I was too busy watching Ashley. She was dressed simply but still looked absolutely amazing. Just a tank top and some skinny jeans.

I was bought back to reality by a hug from Charlie. She is so touchy feely with everyone. I think I saw her hug our Science teacher the other day.

Anyway she and Aiden were making their way in to the living room followed by Ashley.

"You coming Spence."

"O yeah, sorry I"

"Zoned out"

"Ha, ha Ash. Picking on me again."

"Sorry Spencey your just so cute when you flustered." She walked past me and grabbed my hand and pulling me in to the room with the others.

We kept out hands together as we walked through the door. Actually I completely forgot we where until I saw Charlie and Aiden staring at us. I let go as soon as I realised. Which must have looked really suspicious.

"So movies?"

A resounding "Yes" could be heard from the three of us.

Ashley disappeared in to the kitchen to get us some drinks and snack. So I was left alone with Charlie and Aiden.

"So...what was the whole hand thing about?"

"Huh?...O that. Well Ash pulled me in to the room and I just forgot we were holding hands."

"Yeah Spence, sort of believe the first bit but the second bit, nah uh, not buying it."

"Well it's the truth."

"You soo like her Spence, stop denying it."

Just then Ashley walked back in to the room with her arms full of bottles of alcohol and packs of crisps.

"Who does Spencer like?"

"Umm...no one." Replied Charlie sending me a grin across the room

Aiden was just sitting there watching the whole thing and I swear there was a line of drool falling down his chin. I bet you $10 that he was thinking about me and Ash making out. Guys are soo predictable.

"So what movie are we watching?" I spoke trying to change the conversation.

"I thought maybe Transformers. I haven't seen it yet and apparently it's really good."

"Cool"

For the next 2 hours we sat and watched the movie. Me and Ash were sitting on the sofa nearest the door and Charlie and Aiden opposite us. All the way through the film Charlie kept on looking over at me and Ash and smiling at me.

It's not like we were being overly touchy or anything. I suppose we were sitting pretty close, but that was all.

The credits started running and I stretched out and yawned.

"Awwww, Spencey wencey tired." Ash teased

"Shut up you!" I hit Ash on the arm playfully. I got another of those looks from Charlie

"Right so Spence you know stuff about us. But we don't know that much about you. So, it's question time." Charlie so kindly said.

"Yeah Spencer." Aiden finally decided to speak up.

"So, Spencer, have you ever been in love?"

"What? Huh? Thanks for starting off easy, get right in there with the personal questions."

"Well yeah, what's the point in niceties anyway."

"Well no I haven't. I once thought I was but I found that I wasn't."

"So never ever been in love with anyone? Have you ever had feelings for a girl?"

I looked at Charlie and showed her how annoyed I was with her.

"I have actually, I fell for a girl and she was someone very close to the family." I was talking about Ashley but I hoped that they wouldn't know that.

"What so nothing ever came from it?"

"Nah, I still think bout her."

"Guys look that's enough. You have both gotta go home now anyway. Kyla will be back soon." Wait a sec is Ashley annoyed with what I just said. Nah, she can't be I guess she just wants to relax. Yeah that's it.

"Ok we'll be off then."

Charlie and Aiden got up from the sofa and left pretty quickly.

"Is it still ok that I stay over?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno you just seemed pretty tense. I wasn't sure whether."

"No. Sorry Spence I am just not really feeling too good. That's all."

"I can go if you want."

"No, don't go. There's no point now."

We went back up to Ashley's room and started getting changed. I was still thinking about Ashley's reaction to what I said earlier.

We were now laying down on her bed under the covers. I decided to ask, better sooner rather than later. Right?

"Ash why were you acting so weirdly after what I said earlier."

"Um, I seriously don't know."

"Coz it was just a bit weird you know."

"I think that maybe I was a bit jealous? Hearing you talk about that just made me burn inside."

"Ash?"

"Yeah"

"I think I like you."

"What?"

"When I was talking earlier, it was about you Ash."

"Um...well...I...um."

"Sorry if that's made anything weird." I can't believe that I feel so confident saying this.

"Well Spence, you know that ever since I met you I've wanted to do this, so if you don't want this I'm giving you 2 seconds to move out of the way." What's she on about.

"What...."

And before I could finish my sentence her lips were on mine. It was brief put perfect and so nice to finally feel her lips on mine.

She pulled back and smiled at me. I slipped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her back in. Deepening the kiss.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please and will be back to update soon. =] **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I know I'm an awful author and haven't updated in a while. So for those who have stuck by this story thank you. Hope you enjoy.**_

It's been two weeks now since that night when me and Spence got together. It's been perfect and still is.

It's like I don't have to try around her at all. She takes me as I am. I've never, ever felt this comfortable with someone.

Take now for instance. She came over to mine about half five. We both knew that we could relax. She turned up and we changed in to boy shorts and tank tops, put our hair up in messy buns and lay cuddled up together, until now.

Now she's decided to change the mood. She's managed to spin herself over I my arms and pin me to the bed.

The movie forgotten we are now having a heated make out session. Hands everywhere. These kisses, I will always remember. She just has a way with how she moves her lips and tongue. They are definitely the best I've ever had.

She's running her hand up my side, kissing my neck. I wanted to carry on but knew where it would lead if I didn't stop it now.

We haven't slept together yet. I think we both wanted to but two weeks isn't very long. Also it was going to be Spencer's first time with a girl and I wanted it to be special for her.

I pulled away gasping for air. She looked disappointed so I thought I'd better explain myself.

"Spence, I'm sorry babe, I just knew where this was going to end up and I didn't want to rush all this."

"Argh! You're way to cute sweetie but I want you soo bad."

"I know babe I want you to but that's exactly the reason, I don't want it to be just lust. I want to make love to you, not anything mindless."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest girlfriend..."

She stopped just then and looked at me nervously. That word hadn't been used yet in our relationship.

She started to climb of from on top of me. But I pulled her back.

"Hey where'd you think you're going sexy?"

She was looking down at the bed so I put my hand under her chin so I could see her eyes.

"Hey, baby, look at me." Our eyes met "I'd love to be your girlfriend. If you'll be mine."

I gave her one of my nose crinkling smiles and she gave me a small giggle.

She leant in once again, giving me a tender kiss.

"Soo, girlfriend." She smiled down at me "What would you like to do."

"Well." I leant up towards her ear and whispered something that I'm not prepared to write down here ;).

"However nice that sounds you were the one to say we needed to wait."

"Why on earth did I ever say that?"

"Well you know we could go back to what we were doing a few mintes ago."

"I like that idea." I replied with a cheeky smirk.

I snaked my arm around her neck pulling her down towards me. I think I pulled a little too hard, causing her to fall and land on top of me.

We both fell in to fits of laughter.

"Your do know you're amazing, right Ash?"

"Of course."

And with that I bought our lips crashing together again for another amazing kiss.

_**A/N: Well there you go guys. I know it's a little short but I wanted to have a fluffy chapter before the drama begins. Review please and I'll be back soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I know you guys aren't too happy about the drama that is to follow, but I really don't want to write another dramaless story. So please don't hate me and keep on reviewing. Enjoy =]**_

Ashley Davies. Where do I start? She's the best friend I've ever had. She's gorgeous, smart, funny. She was my first and only girlfriend so far.

When we were dating it was brilliant. We had so much fun. I was really falling for her. But then I started having feelings for Aiden. It was soo unbelievably confusing.

When I did finally break up she understood why I did it and promised that we'd always be friends. No matter what.

But it is now I wonder if that is a hundred percent true or not.

If she knew I had feelings for Spencer would she still be there for me? I doubt it.

I know what you're all thinking. Spencer, yes. But I can't help who I fall for can I?

When I see them together my blood boils, I feel jealousy flow through my body. I know I have Aiden and part of me, most of me, still loves him. But saying that, I miss the feel of a girls lips on mine. A girls hands running over my body. Rather than Aiden's rough ones.

Spencer is stunning, there is no denying that. She has this thing about her that I can't explain. It's addictive.

From the first time she appeared at school I recognised she was hot but as time goes on she is so much more than hot.

I know it's wrong but sometimes I wish I didn't have Aiden. I could hook up with who ever whenever whether they be a boy or a girl.

And that brings us too my current situation.

According to Aiden I have been really distant this last week – well durr, hell Spencer is with us everyday.

I do love the guy but it's just, Spencer. (if you met her you'd be like this too.)

But also it's not just Spencer that has created our relationship problems we have been a little rough for the last month or so.

"Charlie, are you even listening to me?"

"Wha?? Yeah of course hun."

With that he walked of across the quad. Probably heading over to the gym.

O, and look, just what I need, here comes Spencer and Ash. Great.

"Hey Charlie, why you look so down?"

"O just me and Aiden had another argument. But I'm better now you're here." I replied to Spencer. Receiving a glare from Ashley.

"Well glad to be of assistance. O guys I've got to go ok, got to get to class early." Spencer rushed of leaving me with a majorly ticked of Ashley.

"Um, Charlie what was that?"

"What was what?"

"O I'm better now you're hear." She said trying her best to mock my voice.

"What, Ash, stop being so paranoid. It was harmless flirting. You know what I'm like."

"Yeah I do but I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my girlfriend. You have Aiden remember?"

"Cool down girl. I was playing ok. Calm it."

At that I walked of in to the building. To the library. I'm so glad I don't have classes with Ashley today.

Its lunch now and God am I having a rubbish day.

Right first Ash has a go, then Aiden does, then I get the cheer breeders breathing down my neck, and to top it all off I got detention for a week being late like twice in a week. How stupid.

Me and Aid are getting back now. I know what you're thinking it has only been a few hours but that's just the couple we are.

Currently we are making out behind the science block when we should be in class.

"Mmmmm..." he pulled back and rested his fore head on mine "We should fight more often."

"We don't have to fight to" kiss "do" kiss "this" kiss.

"ah well all the better then." He smiled at me. It's official I love this boy so much.

"I love you Aid."

"I love you too Charlie." And he kissed me again this time deeper making me moan with pleasure.

We carried on like this for the rest of class.

But there was still one thing troubling me.

If I loved Aiden so much, why was I still thinking about Spencer.

_**A/N: Well there you go guys. I know short again. But will hopefully update soon. Reviews please =]. Thanks guys.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. Hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy =]**_

Charlie's POV

Over this last week Aiden and I have got further and further apart. I have been trying not to think about Spencer too much but I can't get her off my mind.

I don't want to lose either Ashley or Spencer but if I pursue these feelings or even carry on like this I'm going to lose at least one of them. I can't deal with that. They're all I've got.

Well you may have noticed I didn't mention Aiden in that last bit. It's mainly because I've already lost him. He broke up with me yesterday.

We weren't working. That was clear. But he ended it because he thought I was with someone else. Maybe I was in my head but why would I cheat on him? Well if Spencer had offered, maybe I would have, but that's not the point.

I guess I should be sad or angry or something, but nothing, nothing at all.

I was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Spencer to finish in the library. I thought I'd watch the cheerleaders since she had already told me to leave her to do her work.

To be honest these cheerleaders are pretty hot. The way they move is just intoxicating and so, soo sexy.

They keep on looking over towards me so I just give them a sexy little wink and smile and receive a giggle in return. Maybe I forgot to mention I'm hot and since I came out as bi I apparently got hotter.

I'm sure not all of these girls are as straight as they say they are.

Ah hear comes Spencer. We're heading over to mine to watch a movie. Ash is joining us later but she had to go and get a few things before.

That means I get Spencer all to myself. Yay for me.

"Hey have you been sitting here all this time? Must have been pretty boring watching this lot."

"No way these girls have kept me entertained." I gave them another wave and saw a couple of them eye me up. Spencer looked sort of impressed. Yes! "But now I've got you to keep me entertained so it's all good."

Did she just blush?

"Well let's get going miss cheer breeder magnet."

"Hey. They're not that bad."

"If you say so."

Spencer and I made our way back to mine. The car ride was spent making small talk and chatting about nothing in particular.

When we did get back to mine the conversation got on to Aiden which I knew t would.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah Spence."

"How are you holding up over the whole Aiden thing?"

"You know, actually better than I thought I would. I mean I've still got you and Ash so yeah I think maybe it was for the best."

"I know that if I lost Ash I'd be completely lost. She just makes me so happy." Yeah but I could do the same and better.

"Well, I think maybe it's because I have been having feelings for someone else. I can't take my mind off of her."

"Ooo a her this time eh. Who is the lucky girl?"

"O she lives on the other side of town." I hope she believes that.

"Well I'm sure ow you're a free agent anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Spence just remember you're great right. You always know what to say."

We had moved closer during or little convo.

I was caught in the moment and I knew I shouldn't but I leant in and kissed her.

And O my God was it great. To have a girls lips on mine again just fuelled the kiss even more.

It was getting kind of heated but we broke apart quickly when I voice entered my room

"WHAT THE HELL!"

_**A/N: Don't hate me guys. I know you don't want them split up but Charlie needs some action as well. Hehe. Please review. =]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Heya guys. Back sooner this time. Just saying, a little sorry that I have decided to be a little predictable in this first bit, but it gets mixed up later on (**__**Midnight'sxFallenxAngel). So here goes the next chapter. Enjoy! =]**_

_**Spencer's POV**_

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

We split apart as soon as we heard the voice and both turned our attention to the raging brunette standing in the door way, tears streaking down her cheeks. What have I done??

She began walking towards us and I jumped up and stood in front of her.

"Ash, I'm soo sorry." I pleaded

"Spencer! Get out of my way now!" I just stood there.

"NOW!"

She was really beginning to scare me. Her eyes were no longer deep and chocolate coloured. They were black. Black with anger. She had a right to be angry. I don't what had happened.

We had just been talking and then Charlie kissed me. KISSED ME!

But the worst thing of all was that I enjoyed it.

I should be just as annoyed with Charlie as Ash is.

But I'm not. Of course I regret the fact that I kissed her back but overall I am sort of pleased, glad.

Is that bad?

Ashley was still standing in front of me.

"Ash. Before you do anything you may regret can I please explain?"

"No Spencer. You can't. You lost the right to being able to explain when you started kissing Charlie."

"But Ash please. It was just a mistake."

"Prove it!"

"How? I'll do anything."

"Tell me it meant nothing."

I just stood there. Tears cascading from her eyes not able to hold it back anymore.

" Please." She said quietly just showing her last small amount of hope that maybe it didn't mean anything. But I couldn't help her. I wanted to go much but I would be lying.

When Charlie kissed me it was ever so slightly more loving than other kisses. She kissed me like she really wanted it. It wasn't random or out of the blue. It was meaningful.

"I'm so sorry Ashley."

She cried even more I leant over to her and tried to wipe some of them away she just pulled away, span around, and stormed out of the house.

As she left I turn to the other side of the room and see Charlie sitting on the bed. I almost forgot she was there.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to standing.

She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and simply said "I'm sorry but I couldn't stop myself you're intoxicating."

With that I leant in to kiss her. She pulled back.

"Spence. I don't want this to be a pity thing or a rebound. I want it to mean something to you as well."

"It does Charlie. It really does."

I leant in capturing her lips again. I still had a couple of tears running down my face. I knew Ash had gone and maybe Charlie would be my future.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I loved all your reviews. I know that last chapter was a little weird and strange and probably weak with my writing skills. I have never had any of this so I hope that I am doing it justice and what it needs. Well hope you like this next chapter. I am going to look at Ash's POV for the first bit but it may change. Enjoy and please review! =)**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

How could they do this to me?

Actually, scrap that. How could Spencer do this to me?

I thought she loved me. I was ready to give my heart to her. I have been disappointed so many times in my life but I had hoped that with Spencer that would change.

I wanted her so badly to say that it didn't mean anything, that she loved me and would never turn her back on me, but no luck.

And Charlie. She's supposed to be my best friend, yet she still decided to steal my girlfriend just because she wants to. I knew she liked Spencer and of course I felt threatened by her.

She flirted constantly but I never thought she'd take it this far.

I should have guessed that this was going to happen after her and Aiden broke up. I should have seen it coming, made sure Spencer knew how much I needed her in my life.

When I left Charlie's house I drove home as fast as I could and was met by Glen and Kyla making out in the living room. Just what I need right now. So I charged upstairs, tears streaming down my face, and curled up cuddling my pillow which smelt faintly of Spencer.

"_Ash? Is that you?.......Sorry Glen I've just got to check on her."_

"_Ok babe. If you need me just shout."_

In a matter of seconds Kyla was in my room, arms cradling me, holding me tight.

"They, they." I tried to explain through tears but it was no use.

"Don't worry Ash, just get all this out and you can explain after."

I sat there in Kyla's arms just crying until I couldn't cry anymore.

Glen had come upstairs after a while, wondering what was wrong. He had made us hot chocolate with marshmallows and was holding on to Kyla.

After about an hour and a half (but it seemed like more) I was I cried out and ready to talk

"Ash, tell me what happened?" (Glen had left by now)

"After school I went to Charlie's because the three of us –Me, Charlie and Spencer- where gonna watch a movie." I stopped for a minute and I could feel myself welling up again. "I went up to her room and I could hear them talking. I got to the door way and saw them kissing." I was crying again by now "I was soo angry and felt betrayed by the people that I thought would always love and stick by me. I asked Spence if it meant anything and she couldn't answer me so I left."

"What? O Ash. You soo don't deserve this babe. Come here."

She pulled me back in to a tight embrace as I cried again

"I thought she loved me Ky. I thought she was the one."

"Ash, you know don't give up just yet. You can get her back. She's probably just confused that's all. You're the only girl she's ever been with. Kissing and being with Charlie may just be different not better or more exciting. She needs** you** Ash just like you need her. She'll find you again. Just you wait, just you wait." She said soothingly in to my ear.

"I hope to God you're right Ky. I can't go on without her. She's the reason I get up in the morning and I just really need her back."

_**A/N: Another short one I know but will update soon I promise. I just realised that Kyla and Glen are the reason Spashley came together in the first place so I thought I'd pop them in in this chapter. They may appear more now. REVIEW!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Heya. Had really good feedback from the last chapter, so thanks you very much for bothering to read my stories. Well we're back to Spencer so hope you enjoy it. O and sorry if you're not happy with Spencer are Charlie lovin' then sorry but just keep reading to see what will happen to it.**_

_**Spencer's POV**_

It's been a week now since the Ashley incident.

Charlie and I have decided to not me official yet until we are sorted out with Ashley.

She is so great. I don't know what it is about Charlie; she is really really sweet all the time.

She wants us to be together and constantly works to keep us that way.

But maybe that's not right!

We shouldn't have to work at it. It – whatever it is – should be there naturally.

When I was with Ashley I would get happy by just knowing she was in the same building as me.

It was natural.

Now, with Charlie, I feel lust around her, not love.

She is such a great kisser.

And that brings me to where I am right now.

In a rather hot position in the school janitors closet

"Spencer I've missed you so much today."

"I saw you last period."

"Still, it was too long."

"Yeah I suppose so." And I leant in again to capture Charlie's lips, but she pulled away.

"Hey Charlie, why you pull away?"

"What's 'suppose' about?"

"I dunno, I didn't mean it like that."

"You miss Ashley don't you? You regret all this?"

"I just feel really bad that I get to be happy after I just broke her heart."

"Look you deserve to be happy Spence. If you really need to then go and talk to her, sot it all out."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not babe. Look, go and see her in your free. You have one at the same time right?" I nodded "Well there you go then. And then after that come and find me, and we can do some more of this." She leant in and kissed me pulling me closer by my hips.

"Okay, and I look after to later then."

We left the closet and went our separate ways.

Right it's fifth period and my free and the time that I'm going to talk to Ashley.

I can see her over the other side of the quad. She looks so gorgeous just sitting there drinking her coffee, plugged in to her IPod. Simple things that make her look so beautiful.

And now I'm twice as confused as I was before. I feel so bad for hurting her but I know that I Charlie is good for me and she makes me feel so special. But I think Ash is the one I love. My first, my everything. I need her back.

I walk over to her and try not to scare her so I walk slowly over to her.

"Ash?"

"Huh?....o, it's you."

"Look Ash I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Spencer but I don't want to hear it."

She looked at me now for the first time in a week. Her cheeks were stained with tears, eyes bloodshot but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Ash, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah but you did Spencer didn't you? You tore out my heart and smashed it to a million pieces."

I started to cry, tears cascading down my face. "Ash please."

"No Spencer. You kissed Charlie, you liked it, and now you've got her."

She stood up and went to walk away.

"But she's not what I want Ash!!" I yelled at her "I want you."

"......"

"Please just hear me out Ash. With Charlie it was different, exciting, new but with you whenever I see you, hear your footsteps I feel tingles all through my body."

A drop of rain fell from the sky. I looked up, the clouds were dark and I looked over at Ashley and I saw the same darkness in her.

She moved closer towards me, standing right in front of me. She bought her hand up to my cheek and caressed it lightly. She looked in to my eyes.

"Spencer you don't even realise how much I love you and how much I have waited for this."

She leant in kissing me softly as the rain fell heavier and heavier until we were both soaked to the skin. But we didn't care, now I had then girl I love but to have this I have to break another's heart.

_**A/N: I know how cliché that last bit sounded but I think rain kisses are so sweet and caring so I just had to put one in. Please review and be back soon. =]**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So here's the last chapter for this story guys. Hopefully it's alright. There could be a sequel if you want one, so if I get enough interest you may get a sequel. **_

_**I know it was last week but I am still sad that SoN had to end, and it wasn't really the way I wanted it to end – too perfect. But anyway enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I know what you're all thinking I was way too fast to take her back but I realised that I love her soo much and I never want too loose her. If I hadn't taken her back then I may have lost her forever.

But this whole thing means that she is sure that I am the one for her.

She's been with another girl and liked it but still came back to good old me. She's definitely gay and not going back.

We are still standing in the rain, lips locked firmly together, soaked to the skin, possibly getting hyperthermia. But who cares.

I pulled back locking eyes with Spencer. Water dripping down her face, hair soaked, makeup running, but still just as beautiful as ever.

"Hey."

"Hey." Spencer replied with a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Hey." I said again, and she giggled slightly

"What Spence?"

"You, you doughnut."

"Oi you I could always back out of this." I said playfully tapping her on the nose

"(gasp), you so wouldn't sweetie coz you'd be missing out on this." She leant in kissing me again.

"Good point." We carried on kissing until we both ran out of air.

"mmmmm." Said Spencer,

I smiled at her but then I remembered "Spencer. What are we going to do about Charlie?"

"Well I'm going to have to break up with her aren't I."

"I know but now she doesn't have Aiden we're all she has."

"I know that babe, but I can't string her along, she needs to know. She deserves to know. Look I'm supposed to be meeting her later so I'll tell her then."

"Ok, just make sure you explain completely coz I don't want to loose her."

"Aww, you're so cute Ash"

"You got that right."

Just then we heard classes letting out so had to leave each other. We had one more small kiss.

"I'll see you after school then Spence."

"Yeah I'll meet you by you're car."

"Ok see ya."

And then we walked off in our own directions. I was just hoping that everything would be ok when we meet up later.

_**Spencer's POV**_

Right, so its lunch and I'm waiting by Charlie's locker as she appears around the corner.

"Heya babe." She says as she walks towards me grabbing my hand and placing a small kiss on each knuckle.

"Heya."

"Is there something wrong hun? How did it go with Ashley?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go get a coffee or something?"

"Yeah of course."

Why do I have to break another heart? It was bad enough hurting Ash but I really don't want to have to do it again.

We got to a little cafe just five minutes from school.

"Do you want anything?"

"Um...yeah..., just a cappuccino please."

"Ok, be right back."

I could feel my hands becoming sweatier by the minute. All the things I could say running around in my head but I still had absolutely no idea on how I was going to do this.

Do I just come out and say it, or.....

O I don't know. Why do these things have to be so difficult?

She came and sat back down with our coffees.

"So really Spence, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's about what happened with Ash earlier."

"o."

"Yeah , o."

"So she took it badly then?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what."

"Well....I....I....Ican'tdothis!" And I ran: ran out of the coffee shop, all the way back to school. What I didn't expect was to run in to Ashley at the gates.

"Spence, what? Why? How? Huh?"

"I couldn't do it Ash, I really don't want to break anyone else's heart." Tears ran down my face for the second time today. I felt Ashley's warm arms wrap around me pulling in to a safe state. Like nothing could hurt me.

"Spencer!?"

I looked up from Ashley's embrace and saw Charlie, standing there staring at us.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you but I need to be with Ashley. She just makes me feel things that I have never felt with anyone."

"So you've been stringing me along then?!" She started shouting

"No Charlie it's not like that. It was never like that. You and me together, we were great, it just wasn't the same you know? When I was with you I was soo happy and comfortable. But I think that was just it. With Ash..." I stopped for a minute and looked up at her interlacing our fingers. "With Ash there's that little hint of drama that keeps me guessing what comes next. Knowing that just around the corner there could be something that could change everything. But that's what I want."

"But what if you get hurt in the process. I would never hurt you ever."

"And I would?" Ashley decided to speak up.

"Look Charlie, if I get hurt, I get hurt and I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself. But please can we still be friends. Neither me or Ash want to loose you."

"It's true babe. We're the three amigos and we want it to stay that way."

"You idiot Ash." Charlie said with a smile. "Just give me a couple of days and then hopefully we can get back to normal."

"I'm soo sorry this had to happen, we both are."

"You two are perfect for each other I just wish I had realised that before I fell for you. I'll see you later then."

She turned to walk away but stopped. She span around quickly, ran over and planted a soft tender kiss on my lips, before whispering in my ear 'Ugly...I don't think so'."

She smiled at me before sauntering off out of the school gates.

I looked up at Ashley who had a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Hey what's that for?"

"Is that really how much you like me."

"I'm head over heels for you Ashley Davies."

"Good coz I'm staying right here next to you for as long as you'll have me."

"Well you're gonna be here along time then."

She gave me a nose crinkling smile

"Everything's gonna be ok with us and Charlie now right Spence?"

"I think so babe. Now come here and kiss me before I burst."

I leant in and gave her the most passionate kiss ever, putting everything in to it, showing how much she means to me.

We were going to be alright.

Weren't we?

_**A/N: So there you go guysies. This story as come to a close. As you can see there is room for a follow up story. So please review and tell what you think. Thanks for all you guys for reading this. And all those that reviewed thank you soo much for your support.**_


	13. AN

_**A/N: look I know I'm not supposed to write these but o well.**_

_**Um ok so I am working on a sequel for this story and it will be called "Going for seconds" – Well I thought the whole dinner thing and then getting seconds. I dunno it sounded cool in my head.**_

_**So the first chapter should be up in the next couple of days and then update when I can really. **_

_**It should have all the characters from ISWD because I know some of you wanted some more Charlie stuff. Which there will be.**_

_**So make sure you catch "Going for seconds" and please carry on supporting.**_

_**And if you can't wait a few more days to hear from me I have some other stories on here. One which is still on the go "Time after Time". So check them out as well and see you soon.**_

_**Love**_

_**Neps :) x x**_


End file.
